Ice skate
by rocknroler
Summary: Temari and Kankuro go to the leaf village for their vacation... Those of you who already know my stories knows the deal, if you don't just read it! SLIGHT SHOUNEN AI! You've been warn...


AN: Warning! Slight shounen ai... If you don't know what shounen ai is, you might want to google it before reading it and sending me stupid comment about how much you don't like my fanfic and how gay it is... Woohoo, my first T rated fanfic! xD

It was on a cold winter day, Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the streets with Hinata and Shino. They were off for a couple of days so they decided to do the kind of things they couldn t usually do. Kiba and Hinata had forced Shino into it cause he really didn t feel like going ice skating.

As they walked to the park, Akamaru barked happily running at two persons walking toward them. Kiba chuckled as he saw one of the dark silhouettes being talked by the dog; he knew too well who it was.

Akamaru, come back here... Kiba called out still laughing at the misfortune of his friend who barely understood what was going on until he recognized the dog.  
What business do they have here? Shino asked as he looked at the pair walking to them.  
Akamaru was following Kankuro wagging his tail happily looking at the older teen that didn t seem to show much interest in the dog staring at him.  
Call back your mutt... Kankuro said, still brushing the imaginary dirt he thought the dog might have put on him.  
Hmp, happy to see you too... Kiba said.  
On what purpose are you in Konoha? Shino asked, always so formal.  
We just came to visit, we re on vacation! Temari answered with a smile. Though Gaara couldn t come with us because of his Kazekage s duty, he told me to say hi to people he knew! That explains why doll boy isn t wearing his kitty hat and make-up! Kiba grinned at Kankuro.  
Get lost... Kankuro growled.  
D-did you guys have anything planned for today? Hinata asked not to be left out of the conversation as she softly tousled Akamaru s fur.  
Nothing at all! Got a plan? Temari asked the shy girl.  
Well- W-we were going to the ice rink... Y-you guys can come too if you like... The shy one said pointing at the ice rink in the middle of the park beside them.  
Well, I don t know, I never ice skated before... and beside we don t have ice skates... Temari said.  
That s not a problem; you guys can rent some at the booth! Kiba over enthusiastically said not even noticing he just cut Hinata before she had time to say anything.  
I-I can teach you if you want... I ve been doing figure skating when I was younger... Hinata said shyly looking at the ground.  
Yeah we will show you! You ll be pros by the end of the day! Kiba said.  
Alright, we ll go! Temari said, not asking her brother s opinion.  
Hey! Who said I was going... Kankuro growled again.  
I ve been forced into this as well, so you come and you act like you have fun... It s going to be easier for everyone that way... Shino said as he walked pass the Suna native ninja.

They all walked to the booth, Temari asked for 2 pairs of ice skate for her and her brother. Once they had them on, they gave their shoes to the man taking care of the booth and he gave them a number so they could get their shoes back later.

Woaah! How are you guys walking with those things on... I feel like I m seven foot tall!! Temari said as they walked to the rink.  
*chuckle* You ll get used to it! Hinata said softly.

Shino jumped on the ice rink first, he wasn t interested in helping them he just wanted to skate for a bit and be free to go back home. Hinata went second and offered her hands to Temari to help her get on the rink safely.

This looks easy! Temari said looking at Shino was already in the middle of the rink.  
She held on to Hinata s hands and set one foot on the rink. As soon as she putted her height on her foot to put the other one on the ice, she fell, bringing Hinata down with her.

Oh gosh, Sis! That was priceless! Kankuro burst out laughing.  
Temari only glared at him as Hinata got back up and help her back on her feet as well. This time she was careful not to fall. Hinata was still holding her hands as she skated backward, looking behind her every now and then.  
T-try to keep your feet straight... Hinata advised the older women.  
Like that? Temari asked looking at her shaky feet.  
Yes... Now, just slightly push your weight on one foot and use the other one to push you forward... Hinata explained.  
Woah! Hinata, you re a great teacher!! Kiba said as he saw Temari doing her first slide. Hinata blushed lightly.  
Your turn Kankuro! Temari called as she stopped out of the way and watched her brother with a cocky smile. Kiba looked at her and instantly saw the striking resemblance between the two siblings.

Kiba jumped on the ice and helped Kankuro on. As soon as he set foot on the ice, he fell on his back, bringing Kiba down with him. Kankuro hissed painfully and Kiba soon noticed why; in his fall he had knocked Kankuro s crotch with his knee.

Pfff.... Pff...PFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now That's priceless!!! Does anybody have a camera?! Temari laughed as Kiba rolled off Kankuro.  
Shut up Tem! Kankuro growled out of breath as he sat up and curled up slightly, his hands on his crotch.  
I-I m sorry... I didn t mean to... Kiba stammered his apologies.  
It s fine... Kankuro said between deep breaths.

After a bit, he tried, in vain, to get back up on his feet by himself.

Here, let me help you... Kiba offered his hand to the older teen.

Kankuro ignored the kid for a moment and surrendered when he accepted the fact that he couldn t get back up by himself. He looked up at Kiba who was still offering his hand, smiling. Temari s laugh was out of control.

SHUT IT TEM! Kankuro yelled as he finally got back up.

Once Kankuro was up, Akamaru jumped on the rink as well, he didn t want to get left out and wait for them by himself. He was uneasy on his legs, trying to walk to Kiba, but he didn t seem to move one bit, so he started to run. As expected, as soon as he reached his friend, he couldn t stop so he hit the back of Kiba s legs, resulting in making Kiba fall down again, bringing Kankuro down with him as well again. That didn t help Temari control her laughter, this time, even Hinata laughed softly.

You re squishing me... Kiba moaned as he tried to push Kankuro off him.  
Sorry, but next time, hold on to something else than my sleeve will you, dog breath! Kankuro said as he rolled off Kiba and sat down, waiting for his friend to help him up again.  
Hmp... Give me your hand doll boy... Kiba said as he got back up again.

Once he was back on his blades, Kiba showed him how to ice skate properly without falling down every 5 seconds. Kiba didn t want to say it, but Temari was learning a lot faster than his student was. He couldn t wait until Kankuro could go on his own, he wanted to race with Shino, but he couldn t because of his slow learning student he offered to help.

Temari was soon going on her own, but still Hinata stayed close, just in case she d fall. She was swirling around happily avoiding little kids on her way. She even tried to show some figure tricks to Temari, but she was still learning how to move forward so she decided not to push it too much.

I think this is not for you Kankuro, you ve got it all wrong... Kiba said as he looked at Kankuro s crooked ankles.

Kankuro didn t answer; he knew Kiba was right, he could feel his ankles about to give in. Still he tried; he wasn t giving up that easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, let s go somewhere else; I think Kankuro just sprained his ankle... Kiba said as he helped his friend up for the 24th time.  
Can t wait to be back in my shoes... Kankuro said as he held on to Kiba s shoulder, trying to put less weight on his painful ankle.

Everyone just followed as Kiba help Kankuro get to the nearest bench. Kiba went to the booth to get their shoes back. Akamaru just sat next to Kankuro staring at him as he unlaced his ice skates.

What do you want... Kankuro mindlessly asked.

The dog barked an answer the Kankuro didn t get at all so he decided to just ignore the dog that still stared at him. He inspected his ankle for a moment to make sure it was ok, it wasn t swollen or red yet, but he knew he would have a hard time walking.

L-let me have a look... Hinata said shyly as she kneeled down in front of Kankuro to look at his ankle.  
It s fine... Kankuro said but let her look anyway.  
You probably just stretched a muscle or something... Kiba said as he walked back to them. So what do we do now? He asked again.  
I don t know... maybe you guys could come to my place and sleep over... Hinata offered.  
Don t count me in, I m going back home... Shino said as he put his shoes back on.  
You re no fun Shino... Kiba said as he put his shoes on as well.  
I don t care... Shino plainly said getting up to leave.  
Alright, see you later Shino! Hinata said as she waved at her team mate. Shino waved back and left.  
What about you two? Kiba said looking at Temari and Kankuro.  
Sounds good to me, and we ll save on one night at the hotel! Temari said.  
As long as I can sit down for a bit, it s fine with me... Kankuro mumbled as he got up painfully.  
Careful... Let me help you... Kiba said as he helped his friend standing.  
I m ok... Kankuro hissed as he stood on his injured ankle.

They all walked to Hinata s house. As they walked in the house they were welcomed by Hinata s father, questioning why they were there, but Hinata made it clear to him that they were just visiting. He didn t say anything about Kiba, because he was used to the dog ninja being around his daughter since they were on the same team, but he wasn t at ease with the two sand shinobi.

It s ok father, they re here to visit, they re allies; they re friends! Besides, he needs to sit down for a bit. Hinata said to her father introducing Kankuro to his father.  
I guess its fine... Hiashi said as he turned around to go back to his occupations.  
Y-You guys can go downstairs, I ll bring some drinks and some snacks in a moment... Kiba, could you lead them to the basement please? Hinata asked as she walked to the kitchen.

Kiba walked down the stairs to the living room in the basement and turned on the T.V.

Let me check that ankle... Temari ordered, noticing her brother rubbing his sore leg.  
Careful Tem! It hurt! Kankuro hissed as she rolled Kankuro s pants up to examine his ankle.  
I think you really did sprain you ankle doll boy... Kiba said as he looked at Kankuro s swollen leg. I ll go ask Hinata to get you a cold pack... He said running up the stairs.  
Tem... Something s wrong... Kankuro said as soon as Kiba was out of sight.  
Don t worry; we ll fix that ankle... No... I m not talking about that... I just... I don t feel like myself around him... Kankuro mumbled looking down at the floor.  
W-what? W-well I guess it can t be helped... You think he... likes you too? You know, I m not really surprised... but... I just don t want you to get hurt... Especially considering the fact that men are ass holes... Eh... Tem... I m a man; I know how men are, you know... Thanks anyways... Kankuro blushed deeply and almost regret telling her that.  
Hang in there doll boy, I ll fix your ankle Kiba said as he ran down the stairs with a cold pack and kneeled down in front of Kankuro.  
Where s Hinata? Temari asked.  
Upstairs preparing tea... Kiba answered.  
I ll go help her out... Temari said walking behind Kiba and gave a wink at her little brother.

Kankuro sigh deeply looking at his sister walking away. Kiba carefully held Kankuro s foot and softly pressed the cold pack on his injured ankle. Kankuro blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with the dog nin, until he felt a cold nose brushing against his right arm, reminding him that Akamaru was there too, as always. He knew he d never really be alone with Kiba, ever. But at this point, he didn t really care. He lifted his arm and pats the dog s head.

Hinata will have a look at it; I m not much of a healer, Sakura thought her some basic stuff so she might be of a better help... Kiba said, not noticing the slight pout on Kankuro s face. He would have wanted Kiba taking care of it, not his friend.  
We re coming down, put it back in your pants bro! Temari said loudly as she followed Hinata down the stairs with tea and cups.  
How many times do I have to tell you to shut up! Kankuro said to his sister ignoring the confused look on Kiba s face.

Hinata and Temari set everything on the table right behind Kiba and both went to sit on the couch next to Kankuro, Hinata was petting Akamaru. She grew to like the dog as much as her team mates by then.

Can you do something about that Hinata? Kiba asked as he removed the cold pack from Kankuro s ankle.  
Sure... She answered as she sat down on the floor next to Kiba and grabbed the older man s leg. Akamaru was watching closely, resting his head on her shoulder.  
How can you stand that dog s breath so close to your face? Kankuro snorted.  
Grr Arrf Arf!! Akamaru, not so loud, you know father gets upset when you bark in the house! Hinata turned to face the dog.

As soon as she wrapped her hands around his ankle, Kankuro could feel slight waves of heat coming from the girl s palm. After a bit it got less and less painful. It didn t take too long before she was done.

There... Now the muscles might be a little tense because of the unusual chakra flow that I used, but it should be ok in a couple of minutes... Y-you can rub it a little to help the blood circulate... She explained as she got back up and sit back down on the couch.  
That s it? Kankuro asked. Hinata nodded.  
I told you she could help out! That kind of thing happened to me a lot on mission, thanks to her I didn t slow down the team on any mission... Kiba said as he grabbed Kankuro s ankle and started to rub it softly.

Kankuro slightly blushed and Temari nudged his side with her elbow and smiled at him.

Hmp... anyways, what do we do now? Kankuro asked as he looked away.  
W-well it s already 5 o clock; we can order dinner and watch movies? Hinata shyly offered. Akamaru softly wined, he was hungry too.  
Yeah let s order something! I m starving! Kiba said.  
I ll get whatever you want to order! Temari said as she leaned to the table to get a cup and filled it up with tea.

When she sat back down, Kankuro took the cup from her and grinned. She rolled her eyes and went back for another one.

I m pretty sure Kankuro s ankle is ok now Kiba... Temari said resulting in making her brother pout again as Kiba let go of his leg. She sticks out her tongue at her brother.

Hinata had ordered the food. Once all the food was finished, they started to watch a movie, both girls were sitting on the couch, Kankuro was exhausted so he rolled up is sleeping to use it as a pillow and fell asleep on the floor pretending he was watching the movie. Kiba was watching the movie lying down on the floor as well with Akamaru at his side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the movie was over, Temari was exhausted and got up to go get her own sleeping bag.

Y-you can sleep on the couch if you want since those three are already sleeping... Hinata told Temari pointing at the sleeping forms on the floor.  
What the-... Temari said looking at boys and the dog sleeping on the floor.

Kankuro was lying on his back, his left arm behind his head, and his right hand resting on his stomach under his shirt. Akamaru was now curled up against Kankuro s leg resting his head on his right thigh and Kiba was cuddled up against Kankuro s left side his head resting on the older teen s chest. They all looked so comfy.

D-don t worry, Kiba always sleeps like that... usually it s with Akamaru... I was surprised when I woke up on a mission and he was sleeping like that with Shino... He said it s a natural reaction of the Inuzukas to find the closest source of heat when they re sleeping... Or it s just a pretty damn good reason to cuddle up with my brother... But I m pretty sure Kankuro s enjoying it... However, they ll catch a cold without a blanket down here... Hinata said as she walked to the closet and got a large blanket and covered them.

Akamaru just looked at her and didn t even move. Kankuro slightly opened his eyes as he felt the fabric on his body. As he woke up, he soon wondered what was the pressure on his chest he looked do to see Kiba sleeping comfortably. He blushed as he noticed his sister was watching him with a cocky smile.

Don t say anything sis... Kankuro mumble in a drowsy voice as he closed his eye again and moved his left arm to wrap around Kiba s body and gave a light squeeze.  
I ll be sleeping on the couch so don t even think abou- Temari started.  
I said don t... Kankuro purred softly. 


End file.
